


It was you all along

by orphan_account



Series: Kang Taehyun Angst/Taegyu [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Well not really near death, side yeonbin, taegyu, tyunning at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beomgyu didn’t know what to expect when the door of his house was knocked on in the middle of the night, but he definitely didnot expect to see his best friend crying at the doorstep.
Relationships: Kang Taehyun/Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun/Huening Kai
Series: Kang Taehyun Angst/Taegyu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837105
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> 4th of the series

Beomgyu knew something was wrong the moment the door was knocked on at 1 am in the morning while it was pouring rain. Groggily sitting up in bed, he looks over to his phone, only for it to notify him that Taehyun’s phone is located in front of his house. Beomgyu scrambles up in an instant, his hair settling down and he’s still dressed in comfort wear. Beomgyu unlocks the door and there stands Taehyun, soaking wet and eyes red and puffed. 

“Taehyun! Oh my god you must be freezing! Here, get in, go to my room. Just pick out whatever you want to wear, wash up and change. I’ll get some hot chocolate ready,” Beomgyu’s face is twisted with concern and he ushers Taehyun in before closing the door. Taehyun smiles gratefully at him and heads off to Beomgyu’s room. Beomgyu himself is moving about the kitchen, boiling some water. 

Around 20 minutes later, Taehyun stumbles out of Beomgyu’s bedroom, wearing a hoodie and sweatpants that are a size too big for him. Beomgyu turns around just as Taehyun crashes into his arms, sobbing. Beomgyu panics for a second, before calming down and wrapping his arms around Taehyun.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay hyun-ah. It’ll be fine,” he whispers, rocking back and forth while letting Taehyun sob into his shoulder. “It’s okay,” Taehyun calms down slowly and Beomgyu sits him on the couch and hands him hot chocolate.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Beomgyu asks, squatting before Taehyun, wiping the younger’s tears. Taehyun gulps down a sob before looking down.

“So it started when…”

. . .

Taehyun walks inside his shared apartment with Kai, he was released late from his shift at the cafe nearby.

“Kai! I’m home,” he calls. Unlike the usual ‘okay!’ there’s rustle of movement and hushed, panicked voices. Taehyun frowns and walks over to the bedroom. Opening the door, he freezes. Kai and some kid from their school are sitting on the bed, their hair messed up and lips swollen. They both freeze as they spot Taehyun in the doorway, tears gathering in his eyes. 

“Hyun! It’s-”

“It’s not what I think?! Then why, why are your lips swollen?” Taehyun bites his lip to stop a sob from escaping.

“Fine, I am cheating on you-” Kai isn’t able to finish before Taehyun is bolting out the door, slamming it roughly while sobs rip through his throat. His heart has broken into millions and millions of pieces, possibly unable to be repaired. He runs to the one place he knows will always be open to him because Yeonjun and Soobin probably won’t be very happy to see a crying Taehyun at their door at 1 am. 

Taehyun arrives at Beomgyu’s house, knocking on the door timidly. He’s not really expecting an answer, but sure enough, not even 5 minutes later, Beomgyu is opening the door and worrying over Taehyun. Beomgyu tells Taehyun to go wash up and steal some of his clothes while he gets hot chocolate and Taehyun, despite being soaked, has never felt so warm and loved. 

He rummages through Beomgyu’s clothes, then comes upon a hoodie that smells just like Beomgyu. Morning coffee at a cafe with vanilla mixed in, Taehyun can recognize this smell from all the hugs he and Beomgyu have exchanged. Smiling as he picks it out and heads to the shower, he drowns himself in it the moment he’s done. 

And that leads to here, Beomgyu hugging him as he breaks down while telling how he found Kai cheating on him. That smell of coffee and vanilla comforts him and Taehyun just feels so loved. 

“Thank you hyung,” he whispers as Beomgyu holds him tight.

“What do you mean?” Beomgyu asks.

“Just, thank you for being here,” Taehyun mutters, burying his face into the crook of Beomgyu’s neck. He can feel Beomgyu smile from the way his cheeks go up.

“Anything hyun. Anything for you,” 

It’s not long until both Yeonjun and Soobin find out. They had gone to Kai, demanded for Taehyun’s stuff, and arrived at Beomgyu’s house with all of Taehyun’s stuff. Beomgyu had agreed, although there wasn’t much of a fight anyway, to let Taehyun move in. Taehyun had the room next to Beomgyu’s, a door connecting the two. 

At school, Kai had tried to come up to him many times, but Beomgyu had led Taehyun away. Taehyun gladly followed him, tightly holding Beomgyu’s wrist whenever he saw Kai nearby. Beomgyu then would tug him away in the other direction and through the halls. Students occasionally came up to Taehyun and gave him their condolences, which Taehyun thanked them for. 

Taehyun is alone at the moment, leaning on his locker while looking at his phone. School has ended and he’s waiting for Beomgyu to get out of his study group and come to meet up with him. Suddenly there’s footsteps and they stop next to him. Taehyun looks up and is met with Kai. Taehyun sighs, then puts his phone away and starts to walk in the direction that Beomgyu’s study group is. Suddenly a hand grabs his wrist and makes him stop short.

“Kai stop,” Taehyun growls, his voice cold. Kai’s grip loosens as the slightly younger startles at Taehyun’s voice. “We’re not in love anymore, you have someone else, and I’ve found that I’m perfectly fine without you already,” Taehyun says, yanking his hand away. Kai is about to say something when he looks up at spots Beomgyu waiting at the end of the hall.

“Hyun c’mon! We gotta get home cause it’s Friday and movie night!” Beomgyu calls. Kai can’t help but marvel over the elder. Soft, slightly tousled hazel brown hair over his perfectly sculpted face and uniform crisp and perfect, Kai can see just how much Beomgyu has compared to him. He also realizes that Beomgyu is a better match for Taehyun than he ever was.

Kai watches as Taehyun’s face lights up in a smile as he jogs over to Beomgyu and lets Beomgyu sling an arm around his shoulders. The two silhouettes disappear down the hall and Kai is left alone, arms weak at his side. He can feel his heart being broken, but all it does is remind him that this, this is his fault.


	2. Don’t go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter <3

* * *

* * *

Taehyun’s curled up into Beomgyu’s side as they watch Titanic. Eyes fixed on the screen, they watch each scene intensely. Once the movie is showing the ending credits, Taehyun looks up to see Beomgyu fondly staring at him.

“Hyung..? Why are you staring?” Taehyun asks. 

“Oh… I guess I was just too enveloped by a marathon of flashbacks all the way from when we were only 6 years old,” Beomgyu smiles, then presses a kiss to Taehyun’s forehead. “Night hyun, wake me up whenever,” Taehyun smiles back and hugs Beomgyu tightly before getting up and walking to his bedroom.

It only increased from there. Beomgyu would always press a kiss to Taehyun’s forehead goodnight and Taehyun would always cuddle Beomgyu whenever. The two were never seen apart unless they had separate classes, but when they had the same class, they’d always sit side by side and partner up everytime. The teachers were fond of the two and let them do whatever. Yeonjun once asked them if they were dating, but Beomgyu and Taehyun had just laughed it off. Kai tried coming up to them after school sometimes, but each time Taehyun would tell him off and jump onto Beomgyu’s back and then Beomgyu would carry him to the car. 

Kai could feel jealousy rising in him. The person he cheated on Taehyun with only ended up falling out of love, and Kai is jealous. He knew Beomgyu is much more successful and wealthy than himself, as Beomgyu is a heir to a large company. Taehyun himself is quite wealthy, his parents both being doctors and quite well known ones at that. See, Kai knows that Beomgyu and Taehyun are absolute best friends, and that their families are best friends too, but he couldn’t help but feel so jealous that sometimes he wanted to rip Beomgyu away from Taehyun and beat the hell out of him. But he could never do that. That leads to now, Taehyun has once again told him off and jumped onto Beomgyu’s back, who groaned but let Taehyun stay.

“Hyun are you ever going to stop jumping on my back after telling Kai off,” Beomgyu huffs. Taehyun just laughs.

“Nope! It’s comfy hyung,” he grins, resting his head on Beomgyu’s mop of hazel hair. Beomgyu rolls his eyes, then starts to go to the bus stop across the road from the school, where the car is, and then Kai doesn’t know what happened. It’s like he was possessed, he ran over, yanked Taehyun off of Beomgyu and then pushed Beomgyu right in front of a speeding car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper short, I’ll post the second part of this scene later today!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. It was you

Taehyun had screamed as Beomgyu frantically jumped out of the way and the car sped by. Taehyun is now latched onto Beomgyu, crying hysterically and mumbling incoherent words. Beomgyu himself looks terrified, a hand over his beating heart. Kai just stands off to the side, shocked at himself. Beomgyu, once he has calmed down enough, takes Taehyun into his arms and just stands there, letting Taehyun sob. The sun has started to come down, it's currently around 6 pm and in the winter. 

“Hyung, oh my god, h-hyung,” Taehyun sobs, arms tight around Beomgyu. Yeonjun and Soobin appear out of nowhere and alarms seem to go off in their heads as they spot Taehyun crying, Beomgyu trying to calm him down, but also looking terrified and Kai off to the side, expression blank. 

“Gyu what happened?” Yeonjun asks worriedly as Soobin carefully takes Taehyun from Beomgyu.

“It- uh- oh gods, hyung,” Beomgyu bursts out sobbing and hugs Yeonjun harshly. “K-Kai pushed me hyung. I-I was almost r-run over,” he mumbles, tears streaming down his face. Yeonjun’s face is full of shock and then he wraps his arms around Beomgyu.

“Oh gosh,” he gulps down tears of his own and hugging Beomgyu tight. “I am so glad you’re okay,” Soobin is still calming Taehyun who’s obviously still terrified. Suddenly though, Soobin shrieks for Beomgyu to get over here. Beomgyu rushes over, wiping his face, then gasps. Taehyun has stopped crying, but his eyes are glazed and he seems to be losing his grasp on reality. Beomgyu grasps Taehyun in his hands and shakes the younger. He's terrified as this hasn't ever happened since the one time Taehyun's mother was almost pushed off of the hospital roof.

“Yah! Kang Taehyun! Wake up!” Beomgyu shrieks. “What you’re visioning isn’t real!” Taehyun blinks his eyes, once, twice, and then tears leak out of them.

“Oh god, hyung, hyung you died,” he mutters. Beomgyu just brings him into his embrace.

“I’m not dead,” he whispers. Taehyun sighs out of relief. Soobin looks up and then spots Kai, who’s still standing there. Kai spots that Soobin is looking at him, then runs away. Yeonjun looks at Soobin, who’s glaring at Kai’s disappearing silhouette and smiles tiredly.

“C’mon Bin, let’s get home and leave the kids to figure things out alone,” he says grabbing Soobin’s hand. Soobin nods and follows Yeonjun to their car, waving to Beomgyu and Taehyun. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun are silent on the ride home, but the moment they’re inside, Taehyun tugs Beomgyu to the couch and turns the TV on.

“One movie hyung,” he says. Beomgyu smiles and nods. They settle on the couch, Taehyun quite literally in Beomgyu’s lap while the elder rests his head on Taehyun’s shoulder from behind. Once the movie ends, Taehyun turns around to face Beomgyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end! The last part will be updated tomorrow.
> 
> I will write an alternative later, it will be the 5th part of this series. Please look out for that one! It may take me awhile to finish it up, but I'll get it down someday. It may be longer than this boring version of the story, so yay!
> 
> -Edit-  
> The alternative will just be posted here :P  
> It’s coming soon! Might even be today :)


	4. Found you

“One movie hyung,” he says. Beomgyu smiles and nods. They settle on the couch, Taehyun quite literally in Beomgyu’s lap while the elder rests his head on Taehyun’s shoulder from behind. Once the movie ends, Taehyun turns around to face Beomgyu.

“I- I love you hyung,” he suddenly says. Beomgyu looks up in confusion, but soon his eyes widen from shock. Taehyun leans in and kisses Beomgyu softly on the lips, then pulls away. A scarlet red lightly coats his cheeks and he’s scanning Beomgyu for a reaction. Beomgyu is as still as a statue until he locks eyes with Taehyun again.

“Love you too hyun,” he breathes out, the surges forward until their lips meet again. It’s innocent, and sweet, just right for the two. Beomgyu’s hands are around Taehyun’s neck, playing with Taehyun’s hair. Taehyun’s own arms are hanging behind Beomgyu, his elbows resting on Beomgyu’s shoulders. They pull apart for air and then Taehyun smiles brightly, his eyes crinkling. Then he rests his head against Beomgyu’s chest.

“I think I’ve found it,” Taehyun whispers.

“Found what?” Beomgyu asks, a hand in Taehyun’s hair.

“My soulmate,” Taehyun answers. Beomgyu smiles fondly, a light blush on his cheeks at the same time.

“Me too hyun, me too,”

. . .

Word gets out quickly that the two are dating. It’s not long until they’re the “it” couple of the school. Boys and girls alike gush over their relationship and how they seem to complete each other like halves of a friendship necklace. Kai became an outcast at school, only having around one or two friends and being shunned by almost the whole school. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun are married in their second year of college, Beomgyu already working under his parents’ company and Taehyun working towards a medical degree. They move into a larger house a year later and then adopt kids a few months after that. They age slowly, always looking younger than they are until they reach that age when they can no longer look as young as possible. Their kids grow up to be successful business men and women, some even becoming singers. 

Years and years later Beomgyu passes away and Taehyun follows not long after of heartbreak. Their deaths are mourned and a funeral is held. The two are buried right next to each other, flowers repeatedly set on their graves. In the afterlife though, the two have reunited, eternally stuck at the age they started dating and living in the house they had when they died. Forever together, side by side, and forever in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!! The alternative will be posted once I finish it.


	5. Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative for the story!
> 
> Starts from the middle(?) of chapter 2 or so

Alternative:

Kai could feel jealousy rising in him. The person he cheated on Taehyun with only ended up falling out of love, and Kai was jealous. He knew Beomgyu is much more successful and wealthy than himself, as Beomgyu is a heir to a large company. Taehyun himself is quite wealthy, his parents both being doctors and quite well known ones at that. See, Kai knows that Beomgyu and Taehyun are absolute best friends, and that their families are best friends too, but he couldn’t help but feel so jealous that sometimes he wanted to rip Beomgyu away from Taehyun and beat the hell out of him. But he could never do that. That leads to now, Taehyun has once again told him off and jumped onto Beomgyu’s back, who groaned but let Taehyun stay.

“Hyun are you ever going to stop jumping on my back after telling Kai off,” Beomgyu huffs. Taehyun just laughs.

“Nope! It’s comfy hyung,” he grins, resting his head on Beomgyu’s mop of hazel hair. Beomgyu rolls his eyes, then starts to go to the bus stop across the road from the school, where the car is, and then Kai doesn’t know what happened. It’s like he was possessed, he ran over, yanked Taehyun off of Beomgyu and then pushed Beomgyu right in front of a speeding car.

Taehyun’s scream was terrifying. It was high pitched and it made the heart beat excessively. But what was worse is that Beomgyu was hit. He was smashed by the car and his body almost went flying. The car screeched to a stop and now, currently, the driver is talking on the phone with what is most likely the hospital. Taehyun is sobbing uncontrollably next to Beomgyu. Beomgyu’s body is bent in the wrong ways and blood seeps from a gash on his forehead. Sirens ring through the air and Beomgyu is soon whisked away in an ambulance. Police have also arrived at the scene and are interrogating Kai, who looks terrified of his own deed. Yeonjun and Soobin run over out of nowhere and Taehyun is practically engulfed into a huge hug.

“Oh god, hyun, don’t worry, gyu’s a fighter,” Yeonjun whispers, but even he isn’t sure of himself at this point.

The three of them are waiting anxiously in the waiting room at the hospital. Beomgyu has been under intensive care for almost 3 hours and Taehyun has fallen asleep on Soobin’s shoulder. A nurse suddenly appears before them.

“Choi Beomgyu?” she asks. Taehyun practically shoots up and Yeonjun grabs him from falling.

“That’s us,” Yeonjun smiles weakly. The nurse waves them over.

“So, Mr. Choi Beomgyu is perfectly stable and you are very lucky that the driver of the car was quick to call the ambulance. He’s awake and asking for you three, just be careful as he does have some broken bones,” she says, leading them down the hall. Taehyun practically bursts into the room the nurse told them to go to and Beomgyu looks up and they lock eye contact. Taehyun bursts into tears, hugging Beomgyu as tightly as he can without injuring the elder anymore.

“Hey, hey hyun, don’t cry,” Beomgyu smiles slightly. “I’m okay,” Taehyun just sobs in response and Yeonjun and Soobin smile while leaving to give the two privacy, deciding to come by tomorrow instead. Beomgyu runs his hand through Taehyun’s hair, calming the younger as well as he can.

“C’mere Taehyun ah,” he whispers, patting the space beside him. Taehyun crawls over and rests his head on Beomgyu’s good shoulder, tears still leaking from his eyes. Beomgyu takes Taehyun’s face in his hands and tilts the younger’s head to face him. There’s a single question in his eyes and Taehyun nods slightly, giving the elder a sign that it’s okay. Beomgyu leans forward and his lips meet Taehyun’s in a sweet kiss, both of them melting into it. They pull apart to just stare at each other in the eyes and then blinding smiles light up both their faces.

“I love you hyung,” Taehyun whispers, lying back down. Beomgyu hums.

“Love you too hyunnie,” 

. . .

Beomgyu is discharged in two weeks with a cast on his arm and a slight limp, plus a healing cut on his forehead, which can easily be covered with a headband. The first day he’s back at school he’s treated like a god almost, students bewildered at the fact he survived being slammed into by a car. Then the next day students are fangirling and fanboying over his relationship with Taehyun, many of them squealing ‘I knew it!’ in the halls to their friends. Kai, as Beomgyu found out, was put in a detention center for attempted murder, and to say he was relieved is an understatement. Taehyun had stared at the person who told them for a good long minute before choking and then snickering. Many people would call them weird, or even heartless, for laughing about it, but y’know, it’s not everyday you find out the person who almost killed you, or your boyfriend, is thrown into a detention center. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun graduate high school, Beomgyu inherits his parents’ company, and Taehyun gets a medical degree. They’re married when Beomgyu is 25 and Taehyun 24, have a biological child at ages 26 and 27, and then adopt kids at ages 29 and 30. Their adopted kids age around 5-11 and their biological son is about 3 years old. They named him Choi Taegyu, combining their names together. Taegyu grows up to resemble his parents a lot, large eyes from both of them and beautifully sculpted facial features. It’s no surprise to his parents when he’s extremely popular at school. 

Taehyun and Beomgyu age eventually, handing their companies down to their children and retiring. They’re still as handsome as ever, even as grandparents, and their grandchildren also grow up to be stunning. Beomgyu passes away at age 83 from a sudden stroke and Taehyun passes only a month or so later from heartbreak and loneliness. Their children held a memorial service and a funeral, which Soobin and Yeonjun, as old grandpas, attended. 

Taehyun blinks his eyes open and looks down at himself. He’s back in his 19 year old self, back to being young and full of energy. Looking up, he’s met with 20 year old Beomgyu, who smiles brightly at him.

“And we meet again. C’mon hyun! It’s the afterworld! We’re gonna be young forever!” Beomgyu grins. Taehyun smiles at that and lets Beomgyu drag him to a house in the distance, the first ever house they got together. Beomgyu fills him in on everything he went through during the few months between their deaths and Taehyun laughs at the fact that Beomgyu found his parents and they’re only a few years older than him now. 

It’s only a few years later when Soobin and Yeonjun join them, and then Kai follows, where he almost collapses from apologizing over and over again. Everyone came to forgive him and the 5 of them are back together. Years and years pass and they meet their children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren and so on as time passes and they don’t age one bit. 

The sun is setting, and Taehyun and Beomgyu are at a beach, sitting on the shore watching the sunset. 

“Forever together,” Taehyun whispers. He’s tucked into Beomgyu’s side as the elder hugs him close. Beomgyu smiles fondly.

“영원히,” he whispers. The wind tousels their hair and the warm summer breeze flies along the beach, leaves and sand getting caught in it once every now and then. A single petal from a white carnation settles right in between the two lovers.  _ Sweet and lovely, innocence, pure love, and faithfulness.  _ Smiles grace both of their faces and the golden glow of the sun lights up their faces as the sun waves goodbye. 

_ "I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you." _

_ -Paulo Coelho _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real end!!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who’s read this!
> 
> 영원히-Forever


End file.
